Reborn's Diary
by hayame-nyanko
Summary: Reborn surprisingly had a diary, and he was observing the activities of his dame-student's love and life with his Storm Guardian


From the title and the summary, you should know what that's mean... anyway, this is a one-shot story

**Summary** : Reborn surprisingly had a diary, and he was observing the activities of his dame-student 's life.

**Warning** : This is yaoi, so... I never force who don't like to read this, remember, rated M for reasons, and as usual the pairing is obviously 2759 XD

dame = in Japanese means useless

I DO NOT OWN Katekyo Hitman REBORN! It belongs to Amano Akira

_Italic_ = thought

Normal =normal

underline = flash back

* * *

><p><strong>Reborn's Diary<strong>

Date: 7 July 20xx

Dear diary,

Today, I once again, tried to kill my stupid dame-student this morning. He always piss me off, like he never get up in the morning ON TIME, I had to jump on his stomach to crush his dreamland. After got up, I told him to go shower then ate breakfast and went to school.

In the kitchen, my dame-student ate breakfast together with the other 'family' members. My fourth lover was there too, together with stupid annoying cow, the ranking boy and the shaolin girl. Do you know diary, Maman breakfast is always the best, sometimes I wonder, why she didn't become the world's chef? I'm sure a lot of food critics will fly to the sky after tasted her coo-... Ooh, I'm getting off track... Back to my dame-student, before went to school, he had a last argue with the stupid cow.

And as usual, his friends were waiting for him in front of the door's house, his close friends were no other than the Vongola's Storm Guardian and Rain Guardian. And don't you ever think I never realize this, diary, I know my dame-student has a crush on the Storm Guardian. The way my dame-student looks at him, and sometimes he always acts nervously around the silver haired boy. Well, the Storm Guardian is smart and he has a good looking face, so no wonder if my dame-student can fall in love with him. But my dame-student who's very dame is not brave enough to tell him how's his feeling, even he isn't brave enough to admit his own feelings.

I'm not a good person, I'm telling you, but just this time, I will help my dame-student to realize and confess his feeling.

I think that's enough for today, I'm going to sleep.

.

.

.

Date : 8 August 20xx

Dear diary,

Something unexpected had happened today, there were some Mafia's members attacking my dame-student. I don't know who they are, because I don't give a shit to such a small Mafia's family. However, those unknown people attacked my dame-student in his way home. How did I know you ask? I always follow my dame-student everywhere, diary. Of course I know, and don't compare me with such low things like stalkers, okay?

To be honest, dame-Tsu-.., well, my dame-student is actually strong, when he's in hyper dying will mode. Example, today, he beat up all of the enemies by his own, he even didn't need my help. But, he still can not change into hyper dying will mode by his own, since I know that Vongola Primo can change into hyper dying will mode anytime. I heard that Vongola Primo trained in the mountain to gain it, I once had planned to do it, but my dame-student already ran away before I could talk it first with him. What a dame-student...

Well, that's enough for today, I can't write too much since that's the only thing that happened today.

.

.

.

Date : 14 October 20xx

Dear diary,

Today is my dame-student's birthday. I think it's not bad to celebrate his birthday once, and this was the perfect timing to make my dame-student realize his own feelings towards the Storm Guardian. Just in case, I had planted a wiretap somewhere around my dame-student's room, just in case... I didn't plant any cameras though, because... I have my own reasons.

My plan was, today all of the invited people must wear clothes that opposite with their gender. That means for the boys, they must wear girls clothes while the girls must wear boys clothes. Today, the Storm Guardian was wearing a sailor uniform, completed with the high shocks and mini skirt, it made him look sexier, I think. He didn't forget to tie his hair into ponytail and I could see dame-Tsu... my dame-student was fidgeting behind his birthday cake. The other guardians were invited too, excluding the Mist Guardian and the Cloud Guardian, what the hell were they doing anyway? My fourth lover and her minions came into the party automatically, they live here anyway. The Sun Guardian's sister came too, along with the 'hahi' girl. ...What? That's the truth, she always says hahi whenever she's shock or excited.

The Rain Guardian was wearing girls' yukata together with the Sun Guardian, I almost puked when I saw them. How I describe it, hmm, you can imagine Arnold Schwarzenegger and Yao Ming in girls' yukata, complete with the make up and hairpins, and... Oh, I want to puke again... Just stop there, okay?

Anyway, the girls had agreed to wear gakuran together, that reminds me of the Cloud Guardian and his lackeys.

When they had done eating the cake, Maman gave them permission to stay. And you know, it seemed my plan worked well, my dame-student and the Storm Guardian had disappeared from the crowd, so I walked back to my hidden place in the house and wearing my headphones that was already connected with the wiretap. I have recorded a part of it, so, here's the result.

* click *

"A-aah, stop it Juudaime! I-I can't take it anymore... Aaaah..."

"Liar, you're twitching a lot, Gokudera-kun"

"mmmm..., h-how many times w-we have done it! T-that's why st-aaaah!"

"Ahhh, that feels so good, doesn't it? You have came for the fifth times"

"W-wha-... Haaa, l-let's stop, okay?"

"No, it's your fault to seduce me with that uniform"

* click *

That's it, I still don't know how my dame-student could bring the rebellious Storm Guardian to his bed easily, but the loyalty of the Storm Guardian, I assume, made my dame-student more confident. And from my dame-student's voice, I could say that he was in hyper dying will mode. Well, with this, they are officially going out.

Before I end this, my reason for not planting hidden cameras was this, I don't want watching them making love in that room.

.

.

.

Date :21 October 20xx

Dear diary,

It was already one week since my dame-student and the Storm Guardian started going out. And to deepen their bonds, I asked the others to walked together around Namimori shopping district, and the invited people were the same as when my dame-student celebrated his birthday. Surprisingly, this time the Cloud Guardian and the Mist Guardian answered my invitation.

And again, just in case, I had secretly planted a wiretap in my dame-student's jacket, well, it's my duty to keep my student safe..., perhaps. My fourth lover dragged me anywhere and this made me separated from the others, I asked the shaolin girl to help me report their conditions, except for my dame-student and the Storm Guardian, they were already in my control. The shaolin girl last report was, the Rain Guardian was walking together with the Sun Guardian and his sister, together with the 'hahi' girl, the stupid cow was missing, not that I cared, and the shaolin girl refused me to find the Cloud Guardian. Well, she has a crush on him. And the Mist Guardian... He's like a mist...

My fourth lover asked me to go watching movie together, I don't remember the title, I think it was Twinkle Light? I don't give a shit for a romantic vampire movie like that, and how on earth vampire's body could be so sparkling? Because of the boredom, while my fourth lover was admiring Edward Culled (I don't know what his name or whatsoever), I secretly took out my earphones to listen to what my dame-student was doing together with the Storm Guardian. So... I was not surprise when hearing this, I know my dame-student really has a high libido. I have recorded a bit though, here it is.

* click *

"W-We're gonna do it here?"  
>"Yes, pull down your pants now, Hayato"<p>

"B-But, t-this is public restroom"

"I have melted the door knob"

"WHAT! Then h-"

"Now, Hayato" * a sigh, then rustling sounds and clanking sounds *

"Mmm"

(from my hearing, there were wet sounds, they must be kissing)

...

(To be honest, it's already 10 minutes and the wet sounds hadn't stopped)

"I'll put it in now"  
>"Haaah, o-okay..." * a loud bang *<p>

(It seemed my dame-student was pinning the Storm Guardian to the restroom door)

"Aaaah, s-slow down! Aaa-aah..."

"I can't, I'm horny"

"J-Just because I ate ice cream?"  
>"Your way on eating ice cream seduce me, don't lick it so temptatious in front of me"<p>

"AAAH! Haaa... I said s-slo... Aaaah!"

"Haaa, you can't deny me, Hayato"

"T-Tsunayoshi-san, you meanie"

"I love you..."

* click *

Talked about names, since when they started to call each other by first name? And, you know diary, if Vongola Primo can change into hyper dying will mode anytime, my dame-student can change into hyper dying will mode when he's making love with his Storm Guardian. After they seemed had stopped their making love session, I turned back to watch the Twinking Light movie.

.

.

.

Date : 30 November 20xx

Dear diary,

For a special occasion, today I decided to observe on my dame-student daily life in school. I could see from the outside with my video camera, just in case, my dame-student was studying together with the Storm Guardian and the Rain Guardian in the class, before the lesson began. The Storm Guardian seemed to be annoyed by the Rain Guardian's feeble brain, he cursed him a couple times because the Rain Guardian couldn't solve a single problem. And I could see, my dame-student frowned to them, I thought he was jealous, yes.

And later during lunch break, my dame-student dragged the Storm Guardian's to the restroom, and I didn't know what were they doing, because I couldn't see inside the restroom from outside. But after they had gone back from the restroom, the Storm Guardian face was flushed, and his legs were shaking a lot. Even when he reached his seat, he clamped his legs together, like he was... aroused. I didn't know what happened with him, but when the school's bell had rung, the students rumbled out from their class immediately, except for my dame-student and the Storm Guardian.

Since there would be no one there now, I decided to get closer and hop into the class secretly without their knowledge. I recorded them with my video tape, and in the end, now I know why the Storm Guardian's face was so flushed. You want to watch it diary? Here, I'll play it for you.

* roll *

"T-Tsunayoshi-san, p-please, remove it..." Gokudera was leaning against the window glass with Tsuna in front of him. Then the Vongola's boss reached his hand and grope his butt slowly. Gokudera let out a gasp, but then changed into moan when Tsuna pushed his finger through his pants into his entrance.

"You like to keep this toy inside of you, don't you?" A flame turned on his forehead after he finished his sentence, his eyes were changed into amber eyes too.

"N-No, I don't want toys. I-... I..."

"You want what, Hayato"

"I-I want... y-you"

And with that, Tsuna quickly unbuckling Gokudera's belt then proceeded with pulling down his pants. They didn't do a warm up or something, Tsuna immediately eased himself within the silver haired boy's ass after he had pulled out his own member from his pants. He even didn't remove the said toy inside Gokudera. He didn't heed the Storm Guardian's protests, instead Tsuna lifted his legs and wrapped it around his torso then began to move in and out.

After a couple of thrusts, they both came together then collapsed to the ground. Tsuna wrapped his arms around his lover body tightly after he had pulled out himself and the toy from Gokudera's ass.

"I'm jealous you know, you got too close with him today"

"Yakyuu baka? Seriously... We don't have any relationship, okay?"

* roll *

I must stop there because the Cloud Guardian who was patrolling around there, caught my dame-student and the Storm Guardian had done making love, what I knew was, my dame-student got a lot of bruises on his body when he got home. My question is, where did dame-Tsu... my dame-student got that kind of toys? Talked about it, last week the pineapple haired man came-... Ooh, I understand now, the Mist Guardian must be teaching him a heresy. I will kick his ass tomorrow, and I'll turn him into a bloody pineapple.

See you later, pinea-, I mean diary.

.

.

.

Date : 9 September 20xx

Dear diary,

You know, time moves really fast, and it was already 10 years since I first came to my ex-dame-student's home and tutoring him. He has became very charismatic boss and a lot of people respected him. But just between you and me, actually his dame nature haven't disappeared completely from him.

Today, was the Storm Guardian's birthday, I secretly following him when my ex-dame-student called him to his office. I eavesdropped them from the oak door once the Storm Guardian was inside the office. I couldn't hear properly what was they were talking about. Until suddenly, I heard some kind of moans were emitted inside the room.

They're done it again, but seriously, why he needed to celebrated the Storm Guardian's birthday with torturing his ass? I thought someone need to teach him some manners so I barged into his office and even thought I'm an infant, I have a very sharp glare, I even can cut pineapple into two just with these eyes of mine. They stopped their activity while gawking at me. My ex-dame-student's thing was still buried deep inside the Storm Guardian on his table. They looked like a dried out fish with their mouth gaping like that.

I just smirked to them beneath my fedora, you know diary, don't you ever think just because he is my ex-dame-student that doesn't mean I will stop observing him.

End of the Story


End file.
